1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for sealing/welding overlapping or superimposed edges of sheets of thermoplastic material and more specifically to an improved guiding and mounting mechanism for a movable framework of the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore machines for sealing/welding overlapping or superimposed edges of sheets of thermoplastic material have been manufactured and sold. Such prior machines employ expensive mechanisms for mounting and guiding a movable framework of the machine. One machine employed cylindrical bars for mounting and guiding the movable framework and was found to be deficient as a result of sagging of the bars due to the weight of the framework.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the machine of the present invention provides a number of advantages over the prior machines by providing a simple and inexpensive mechanism for guiding and mounting the movable framework which does not sag and by providing mechanisms for cushioning downward movement of a hammer of an ultrasonic transducer horn assembly mounted on the movable framework and for accurately and simply adjusting the distance between the hammer and an anvil of the machine.